Teen ToonsLFARescue Rangers X Crossover
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Teen Toons, Rescue Rangers X and Alexander Must face off there Counterparts it have Action/Adventure and Romance.


Teen Toon Manga Dragon Warriors   
  
Sound EFX: Boom, Boom, Boom!   
  
Singing: Japanese Anamie.   
  
Alexander slicing and dicing bad guys.   
  
Buster and Babs dug a hole under the bad guys and the bad guys fell.   
  
Fifi use the Dragon Skunk Vapor on the Bad Guys and they past out.   
  
Plucky use the Cut through Slash on the Deamons   
  
Shirley use here Psy Beames on the Dragon   
  
Hampton use Twin Worldwinds on the 5 Deamons.   
  
and the Dragon Warriors are in a stance Pose untill Marsha and his Evil Gane Perfecto Preep bust throught.   
  
The Dragon Warriors make quick work on them but they didn't know that Clamity and Wile E. Coyote got capture and being mind control by Gene Splicer  
  
Espoide: Who Who?   
  
Specal Gust: Rescue Rangers X and Renegade Rangers X  
  
Writer: Lightning Roberts   
  
Location: Acme Acers Loonaversity, Japan   
  
We see Alexander running to his class at full speed.   
  
Alexander: Great I am late I beter get to class or Bugs going to have my head.   
  
Then his friends were at the entrance were talking.   
  
Fifi: I hope my boyfriend Alex get here.   
  
Buster: It almost 8:30 a.m. Bugs will have his head.   
  
Plucky: Let hope he make it.   
  
Shirley: Yea.   
  
Babs: Is that Alex?   
  
Then they see Alex was running fast toward them.   
  
Buster: Oh o he need to spot.   
  
Alex: Oh no! Then he try to spot but it was too late.   
  
Sound EX: Boom!   
  
Alexander was in the pile up.   
  
Alexander: Oh I hurt my head!   
  
Buster: my Back is hurt!   
  
Babs: My Hair is messed up   
  
Plucky: Oh Sombody get the licesence of the Truck!   
  
Hampiton: Great I am Dirtey!   
  
Fifi was on top of Alex.   
  
Fifi: At least I land on something soft.   
  
Alexander: Yea Me!   
  
End of part 1   
  
(Commercal)   
  
Marsha: GRRRR! How I can destory the Dragon Warroirs? Every I try to rulle the world they come to interferd and there allies Rescue Rangers X!   
  
Rodrick Rat: There is a way to deffet the Dragon Warroirs my Master.   
  
Marsha: How?   
  
Rodrick Rat: Use there counterparts.   
  
Marasha: That is a great Ideal! Rodrick you will get a promoton.   
  
Rodrick: Thank you my loard.   
  
Marasha: Gene Splicer bring your mindcontrol servents to me.   
  
Gene: At once Calamite and Wile E. Bring the portal to me at once.   
  
Wile E.: Yes Master.   
  
They bring the Portal.   
  
Marasha: Is this Portal to the Evil World?   
  
Gene: Yes it is.   
  
Marasha: good Attavated and bring the Renagade Rangers X to me.   
  
Gene: At once sir.   
  
Then the Renagade Rangers X came to Marasha places.   
  
Shard: What is this Place?   
  
Widget: This don't look like our place?   
  
Knoll: This an't Evil Earth!   
  
Marasha: That Right this is not Evil Earth it the Good Earth.   
  
Shard: Who Are You!  
  
Marasha: I am Marasha Overloard of Evil and this is Good Earth.   
  
FoxFire: Good Earth? Blaw!   
  
Marasha: Look out side and see for your self.   
  
The Rengade Rangers X look at the Window they saw the Good Earth.   
  
Buzz: This Place is Nicer than our Earth!   
  
Marasha: That Right you Counter Parts and My Enemrys Rescue Rangers X and Dargon Warriors have Allway get in my way to councer Earth!   
  
Then Nightmare the Evil Version of Wescott, Sammay the Evil Version of Tammy and Wolf the Evil Version of Claw who came in the view.   
  
Nightmare: HA We hand the Good guys back our world and we won let us Handing our Counter Parts and you enemerys but we need our Allies to Battle there Counterparts The Dark Teen Toons.   
  
Marasha: Ah the Dark Teen Toons I heard of them they are the Rustes Foce than ever and they did help you Take over your Earth well I will Bring them here.   
  
Then the Dark Teen Toons came out.   
  
Dark Alexander Armington   
  
Dark Buster Bunny   
  
Dark Babs Bunny  
  
Dark Fifi La Fume   
  
Dark Plucky Duck   
  
Dark Shirley McLoon   
  
Dark Hampton J. Pig   
  
Came out.   
  
Dark Alexander: Well Well Marasha what is thy Biding My Loard?   
  
Marasha: Dark Alexander I want you to take Dark Teen Toons and Renegade Rangers X To Tokyo and Destory it and if there and Your Goodey Counterpart come to stop you Destory them as well.  
  
Dark Alexander: With Plesuere My Loard! Dark Teen Toons and Renegade Rangers X let move out!   
  
Dark Fifi: Right my love.   
  
Tobecontune Rescue Rangers X come and Visted Teen Toons and the Dark Teen Toons and Renegade Rangers X come to Battle the Good Guys.   
  
Tokyo International Airport  
  
Alexander and Teen Toons were wating for someone to arive.   
  
Buster: So who is comming?   
  
Alexander: Rescue Ranger X are comming to meat us.   
  
Then Rescue Rangers X came from the ternimal to meet Alexander and Teen Toons.   
  
Chip, Gadget, Dale, Foxglove, Monteray Jack, Zipper, Tammay, Wescott and Claw came to meat them.   
  
Chip: Hay Alex.  
  
Alexander: Hay Chip so How is Chicago?   
  
Chip: Fine Chilley!   
  
Alexander: Oh.   
  
Then A laser Blast hit the Airport.   
  
Alexander: What was that?   
  
Buster: It came from out side.   
  
Chip: Let Investaget.   
  
Then Alexander, Teen Toons and Rescue Ranger X came out to meet there Counterparts Dark Alexnader, Dark Teen Toons and Renegade Rangers X.   
  
Alexander: Hello Counterpart Marasha did Relese you from your world.   
  
Dark Alexander; That Right and I am going to get rid of you.  
  
Chip: My Counterpart Shard   
  
Shard: Hello My COunterpart when we get done with you We will be the Only Rangers left.   
  
Buster: Well Our Counterparts What do you wnat?   
  
Dark Buster: To Destory you!   
  
Wescott: My Counterpart Nightmaire!   
  
Nightmaire: Hello Wescott I am going to take you Out.   
  
Alexander: Teen Toons Transforme!   
  
Dark Alexander: Dark Teen Toons Transforme!   
  
Alexander: Transforme into Dargon Warriore!   
  
Dark Alexander: Transforme into Dark Dargon Warriore!   
  
Buster: Transforme into Bunny Nija!   
  
Dark Buster: Transforme into Dark Bunny Nija!   
  
Babs: Transforme into Bunny Nija!   
  
Dark Babs: Transforme into Dark Bunny Nija!   
  
Plucky: Transfrome into Warriore Duck!   
  
Dark Plucky: Transfrome into Dark Warriore Duck!   
  
Shirley: Transforme into Warriore Magic Duck!   
  
Dark Shirley: Transforme into Dark Warriore Magic Duck!   
  
Hampton: Transforme into Nija Pig!   
  
Dark Hampton: Transforme into Dark Nija Pig!   
  
Fifi: Transforme into Dragon Skunk Warriore!   
  
Dark Fifi: Transforme into Dark Dragon Skunk Warriroe!   
  
Dargon Warriore: Attack!   
  
Dark Dargon Warriore: Attack!   
  
The Light Clash with the Dark   
  
To Becontune!   
  
The Battle Begans   
  
Dark Dragon Warriore was fighting agents Dargon Warriore.   
  
Dragon Warriore: Firestorm!   
  
Drak Dragon Warriore: Dark Firestorm!   
  
Two Attacks Cancel each other.   
  
Rescue Ranger X were Fighting Rengaed Rangers X   
  
Dark Dragon Skunk Warriore: Dark Skunk Spray!   
  
Dragon Skunk Warriore: Skunk Spray!   
  
Drak Dragon Warriore: Dark Teen Toons and Renage Rangers X Retreat!   
  
Dark Teen Toons and Renegade Rangers X : Right!  
  
Dark Alexander: Borther we will Return this is a Warm up and a Messaget from Marasha, your friends Wile E and Calamity Coyote are under control so We will meat agan!   
  
Then Dark Alexander, Dark Teen Toons and Renagae Rangers X Dissapered.   
  
Alexander: Well It will be a Battle now on with our Dark Selfs and Marasha.   
  
Fifi: Qui Alexander.   
  
Buster: Well We have to be Ready.   
  
Chip: Deffiend Tokyo.   
  
Wescott: Stop our Dark Self.   
  
Babs: From Runing Tokyo.   
  
Teen Toons, Rescue Rangers X and Alexander: We Are the Dragon Warriors!   
  
To Be Contune   
  
I am going to write Part two of the Teen Toon Seasion.   
  
Next Time on Teen Toons the Dark Teen Toons, Dark Alexander and Renegade Rangers X will Fight the Teen Toons, Alexander and Rescue Rangers X and Wile E and Calamity Coyote will come out for the first time to help Dark Teen Toons, Dark Alexander and Renegade Rangers X to deffet the Teen Toons, Alexnader and Rescue Rangers X but will the Teen Toons and Alexander get Wile E and Calamity Back to Normal form Gene Control? Find out in Part 2 of Teen Toons, Alexander and Rescue Rangers X VS Dark Alexander, Dark Teen Toons and Renegade Rangers X.   
  
(Rolling Creadts) 


End file.
